Evil's tears
by xHeaarts
Summary: "Les larmes coulent, perles salées obscurcissant un monde trop pâle, trop terne, remémorant un idylle depuis longtemps abandonné. Il y avait cru pourtant, il avait voulu l'écouter. Mais elle était apparue trop tard, et lui avait vécu trop longtemps. Alors les larmes coulaient, tandis que les résolutions étaient prises." Fiction : Label SPPS !


**Bonsoir !**

**Genre :** Amitié, Drame

**Rating :** K

**Résumé :** "Les larmes coulent, perles salées obscurcissant un monde trop pâle, trop terne, remémorant un idylle depuis longtemps abandonné. Il y avait cru pourtant, il avait voulu l'écouter. Mais elle était apparue trop tard, et lui avait vécu trop longtemps. Alors les larmes coulaient, tandis que les résolutions étaient prises."

**Mot de l'auteur :** Tout d'abord, comment allez vous ? La rentrée s'est bien passé pour les concernés ? Les vacances ? La vie, la famille, le chien, le chat ? Ok, j'ai fait le tour, tant pis pour les canaris. Pour ma part, nickel, je reprends les cours demain, et pour "fêter", si l'on peut dire, je me lance enfin dans la réécriture de cette fiction qui me fait me retourner le cerveau. Pour ceux qui auraient lu **"Le commencement"**, sachez tout d'abord que la fiction n'aura plus rien à voir avec ce que vous avez connu. C'est un remaniement de fond. Pour ce qui est de la forme, je ne sais pas encore, j'hésite. En tout cas je vais repenser la trame de l'histoire. Alors voilà, ceci n'est que le prologue, mais tout de même, c'est un début. J'ai beaucoup hésité à publier, par peur de ne pas pouvoir mener les idées jusqu'au bout, ou même de ne plus en avoir. Mais je me lance, tant pis, je n'ai rien à perdre, après tout !

Aucun personne ne m'appartient, malheureusement pour moi, et heureusement pour eux !

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Prologue**

Un jour j'ai rêvé d'un monde. C'était un monde étrange, lumineux, joyeux, irradiant d'une force chaleureuse, qui m'a prit aux tripes. C'était un monde où les feuilles des arbres étaient d'ors et d'argents. Un monde où le souffle du vent ne renversait jamais la terre, mais l'apaisait par ses douces caresses. Un monde où le ciel n'arborait jamais aucun nuage. Un monde où la terre était toujours belle, fertile. Un monde où les animaux étaient vivants tout autour de moi, sans jamais prendre peur ni même attaquer. Un monde où beauté et harmonie étaient les maîtres mots. Un monde beau, tout simplement. Un monde en paix.

Je me souviens encore de ce rêve aujourd'hui, comme à mon réveil. Plus clairement encore, si cela est possible. C'est fou à dire, pourtant. Les doux rayons du soleil caressait ma peau, et le vent jouait de sa musique aux creux de mes oreilles. L'eau demeurait lisse à mon passage, imperturbable. Nul colère n'existait en ce monde. En fait, rien ne troublait la douceur ambiante. C'est ce dont je me souviens le plus clairement. Parce que je n'avais pas rêvé ce monde, c'était de ce monde dont je rêvais.

Ce monde m'acceptait, contrairement au mien, celui où je vivais, respirais. Dans ce monde, la vie était simple, il n'y avait ni colère ni rejet. C'était un monde de lumière et de chaleur, un monde pur, simple et beau. Un monde de rêve. Le monde dans lequel j'aurais tant voulu vivre. Et j'ai espéré longtemps que la chimère devienne réalité, que je me réveille pour enfin pouvoir revoir ces arbres magnifiques, ces animaux facétieux. J'ai espéré, oubliant le temps et toutes ces désillusions.

Pourtant je sens l'humidité qui inonde mes joues. Je sens les larmes couler, petit à petit, comme un espoir anéanti, mort dans l'oeuf, détruit par la fatalité du destin et de la bêtise humaine. Je n'y crois plus, à ce monde idyllique. Et c'est injuste. J'ai vécu trop longtemps pour continuer à nourrir ce rêve, l'entretenir, et le voir naître autour de moi. La paix n'existe pas, n'a jamais existé, et n'existera jamais. Alors il faudra y remédier, changer les choses, en profondeur s'il le faut. Dans la douleur et les flammes.

Aujourd'hui je dis adieu à mes larmes, et ouvrent mes bras à la haine.

**J'ai trop attendu.**

* * *

Et voilà, je vous laisse sur cette note réjouissante, en espérant connaître vos impressions sur cette maigre mise en bouche, en espérant que cela vous plaise, bien entendu.


End file.
